Portable wheeled carts for use in lawn and garden work are commonly used by both commercial and home users. However, the home user is likely to choose a less expensive and lower quality brand name as compared to his or her commercial counterpart who is more likely to need a portable cart for conveying relatively heavy loads on a frequent basis and who requires sustained durability lasting many years. The home user who typically performs lawn nd garden work only on weekends, on the other hand, is generally willing to opt for a non-commercial model if sufficient savings in cost can be achieved. However, concomitant with the cost savings is a general reduction in the durability and functionality of the cart. Moreover, unlike the commercial user, the home user may not have separate facilities or carts for storing various lawn and garden supplies and tools in an efficient manner during non-use periods. Accordingly, the home user's yard and garden supplies and tools are typically stored in the garage with other household items and may often become misplaced during extended periods of non-use, thus causing frustration to the homeowner seeking to resume work about the house. In addition, due to the relatively limited capacity of most lawn and garden carts, the user frequently makes repeated back-and-forth trips between the place of work and storage area to acquire all the supplies needed for the particular job to be performed. Furthermore, when lawn carts such as conventional wheelbarrows are not being used, they provide no secondary function such as the capability of efficiently storing lawn and garden supplies.